


Rest

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Sometimes Corinne just works too much





	

I sat at my desk in the office of our home, trying to read an email from my boss. I could barely keep my eyes open, but I had a deadline to meet and I’d already been up for two days. 

“Baby, if you don’t get some rest, your reports and work are going to be sloppy. And you and I both know how much you hate that.” Sebastian scolded gently as he leaned against the door to the office.

“No talkie, more coffee.” I demanded sleepily, holding out my coffee mug. He came over and got it, mumbling something about how my work was going to kill me as he walked away. I went back to typing a response and leaned against one of my hands before letting out a yawn. The last thing I remember was typing was ‘thank you’ before dozing off. My head hit a pile of papers and I was asleep before Sebastian even had a chance to come back.

I woke up and ran a hand through my hair, looking down to see I was in our bed. I yawned and stretch only to see I had been changed from my jeans and t-shirt to my favorite pajamas. I hopped out of bed and waddled my way down to the kitchen, seeing Sebastian standing in front of our stove. He was making my favorite meal, fettucine alfredo, and humming before looking over to see me standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Good evening, printesă. You finally got some sleep.” He asked and kissed my cheek as I hopped up onto the counter.

“Apparently. How did I end up in my pajamas? And in our bed?” I asked and looked at him before rubbing my eyes.

“Your husband. He saw just how tired you were and wanted you to be comfortable. He loves you a lot, you know?” He smiled at me as he turned off the burners. He moved things over to the pot holders before standing in front of me, resting his hands on my hips.

“My husband is a pretty good guy. He’s really sweet. Devastatingly handsome.” I chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. 

“I love you. Now, next time I tell you to get some rest, maybe you’ll listen to me.” He fussed playfully and pulled me off the counter, setting me down at the table before serving a delicious dinner.


End file.
